This disclosure relates to a method and equipment for accessing a network in a telecommunication system.
The portion of mobile workforce with portable computers is growing all the time. These mobile users need to access their computer networks from multiple locations. Besides ordinary local area networks, wireless local area networks (WLANs) have entered the markets enabling wireless access to computer networks. WLANs provide the ease of use as no cables are needed. Typically WLANs use radio frequency technologies; however, it is also possible to use e.g. infra-red connections. As cellular telecommunication systems, WLANs provide wireless connectivity using cells, called microcells. WLAN access is provided with WLAN adapters, which are implemented as PC cards in portable computers, ISA or PCI cards in desktop computers or integrated within hand-held computers.
There are many system settings involved when a terminal is accessing a wired or a wireless network. Typically needed settings are: connection method, dial-in settings, IP (Internet Protocol) settings and application settings. The connection method specifies the connection type, e.g. a direct network connection or a modem connection. Dial-in settings specify at least the access telephone number and dialing prefix, IP settings comprise the needed parameters for accessing IP networks, and application settings set the parameters required by popular applications. There may also be settings identifying network resources such as printers, shared folders, and mapped network drives to be used from a particular location. Typically the settings need to be changed manually every time when the used network changes.
Besides ordinary settings needed for accessing and using wired LANs, there are a number of WLAN specific settings that are different in various WLAN networks. WLAN users need to change network settings manually every time they want to access a different network. Many users are not familiar with different network settings and they may need to contact IT (Information Technology) support persons for help. This adds expenses and takes time.